


Далеки от искусства

by WTFDaleks2018



Series: G - PG13 [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Confrontations, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Humor, Mini
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDaleks2018/pseuds/WTFDaleks2018
Summary: И были они далеки от искусства. Правда, не все так однозначно, ибо всегда найдется кто-то любопытный и готовый к экспериментам.





	Далеки от искусства

Город полыхал неравномерно. Кто-то отчаянно сражался и был уничтожен в считанные часы, кто-то сдался сразу и им даровали рабство, эти же… Они просто занимались своими делами, словно и не было страшного вторжения, не раздавались отовсюду вопли ужаса и боли, не стелился черный дым пожарищ. Эта община (кажется, так назывались их ячейки) просто игнорировала войско могущественных далеков, продолжая сидеть в непринужденных позах на синей травке и извлекая звуки из своих инструментов. В рядах далеков случилось замешательство, бодрое «УНИЧТОЖИТЬ» постепенно стихло, и пространство вокруг заполонили звуки – это обычно называлось «музыкой» у разных народов, что далекам было неизвестно. Группы местных представителей разумных, ловко управляясь псевдоподиями, продолжали невозмутимо играть. От группы далеков отделился один с необычным небесного цвета окрасом и молча подъехал к ближайшей группе. Те даже не повернулись в его сторону, упоенно продолжая свое занятие.  
– ЗАХВАТИТЬ! ПЕРЕДАТЬ ЛАБОРАТОРИИ! – прозвучал приказ появившегося старшего из захватчиков, и группа далеков отмерла, тут же приступив к привычному делу. 

***

Следуя стандартной процедуре, далеки быстро организовали новые системы управления из готовых к сотрудничеству, развернули передвижные лаборатории для определения годных к рабству и тех, кого следовало уничтожить как лишних, запустили зонды для определения залежей полезных ископаемых – все как обычно. Организовать группы поиска прячущихся от учета и тестирования на пригодность жителей и поддержания порядка тоже было стандартной процедурой. Голубенький попал в последнюю группу. Если бы кто-то узнал, что он этому рад, – не избежать ему разбирательства. Его поведение и раньше отмечалось как несовершенное. А уж если бы узнали, что он сгорает от любопытства – самого отправили бы на опыты или сразу в Убежище, ржаветь среди сумасшедших собратьев. Маршрут пролегал через сектор той самой общины, оставалось только отделиться от патруля, свернуть в сторону. От чрезмерного усердия, конечно.  
Там не было следов пожарищ, но предметы быта были разбросаны повсюду, а на синей траве лежали те самые инструменты, брошенные и никому не нужные. Первое, что он заметил – тонкая трубка небольшой длины с дырочками вдоль одного бока. Вытянув щуп, Голубенький подобрал предмет и только собрался внимательно его изучить, как услышал приближающийся патруль, в котором он должен был находиться. Открыв отделение в броне, он сунул туда предмет и вернулся к своим. 

***

«Какая досада», – думал он, просматривая сделанную запись. В штуковину надо было дуть! Ну, то есть он может попробовать, но для этого надо выбраться из брони, что в походных условиях просто невозможно и строжайше запрещено! Придется присмотреть что-то другое. Из банков данных он загрузил в память все, что нашлось о музыке, музыкантах, музыкальных инструментах, музыкальных произведениях. Для парочки из виденных в тот день инструментов его щуп вполне годился. А вот если бы зайти к ремонтникам и попросить инструменты, чтобы сделать щуп с сочленением и шарниром… Он представил, как будет объяснять им цель, для которой могло бы понадобиться такое усовершенствование, и заставил себя отказаться от этой мысли. Сдадут же сразу. Для начала – на опыты.  
Эти мысли поразили его. Впервые в своей жизни он задумался о том, что несовершенен. Далек не может быть несовершенным, это знает каждый! Но вот играть в броне так неудобно… А без брони? Можно, только как это – жить без брони? «Кажется, я сломался», – тоскливо подумал Голубенький и снова вспомнил об Убежище.

***

В вожделенном секторе было тихо, все лежало на своих местах. Он нашел один из инструментов с многочисленными натянутыми струнами, о котором недавно думал. Оружие только мешало, поэтому он его предусмотрительно заменил на второй щуп – так было удобнее, но все равно остро не хватало возможности его сгибать. Держа инструмент одним манипулятором, он попытался другим извлечь звук. «Бзззздинь!» – мелодично и печально зазвенела струна и тут же лопнула. «Баааммм!» – басовито прогудела другая, последовав примеру первой. «Наверное, туго натянута», – решил Голубенький и немного открутил штуковины сбоку. Струна провисла и коварно захватила щуп в плен. «УНИЧТОЖИТЬ! УНИЧТОЖИТЬ!» – автоматически вырвалось из начинающего музыканта, однако оружия при нем не оказалось. «Ах да, я же отдал предпочтение ис-кусст-ву», – слово даже в мыслях звучало чужеродно и плохо произносилось.  
В поле зрения попал массивный предмет с кнопками – «нет, клавишами», – поправил он себя и направился к нему. Первый удар выбил клавишу из инструмента. Она отлетела, прицельно ударив незадачливого музыканта в глаз, не причинив тому вреда, и упала в траву. Сообразив, что сила удара должна быть не столь велика, он попробовал еще раз. Звук получился чистым, высоким и длинным. Он нажал на нее снова, потом на соседнюю, потом в конце ряда и в начале. Звуки были красивые, но разрозненные. Видимо, то, что ты высшая разумная и совершенная форма во Вселенной еще не означает, что ты сможешь повторить то, что низшие разумные могут делать легко и непринужденно. Этому надо учиться. Эта мысль была определенно новой. И очень интересной. Надо раскопать где-то инструкцию, он бы научился и тогда… Что тогда, он не успел додумать. Привлеченный звуками, приближался патруль далеков, а он слишком погрузился в мысли, чтобы их вовремя заметить.  
– МЫ СЛЕДИЛИ ЗА ТОБОЙ. ТЫ ИДЕШЬ С НАМИ В ЛАБОРАТОРИЮ. ТАК СКАЗАЛ СТАРШИЙ.  
«Бежать!» – было первой мыслью и «Не хочу на свалку!» – второй. Патрулируя территорию, он успел ее неплохо изучить, так что уверенно опережал своих товарищей, срезая дорогу то тут, то там. Цель была одна – капсулы, но лететь он будет не в материнский корабль, а… А куда? Да куда-нибудь, только чтобы не передали на опыты и не отправили ржаветь в Убежище. Уже взлетая, он понял, что ему просто повезло, что коды доступа никто не сменил: наверное, не подозревали, что он сломался настолько, что починить будет уже невозможно. В голове было пусто, звонко и … весело. Еще одно новое ощущение, которое он обдумает, как только вырвется окончательно. Путешествие обещает быть долгим. 

***

– Альфа, мы получили сигнал. Это кто-то из далеков.  
– Сколько их в капсуле, Бета? – тот, кого назвали Альфой, приблизился к пульту.  
– Один. И это очень странно. И, кажется, корабль проделал долгий путь.  
– Он там хоть жив еще? – озабоченно спросил третий далек, всматриваясь в монитор.  
– Состыкуемся и узнаем, Омега. 

Далек был жив, хоть и ослабел, но увидев собратьев, тут же оживился.  
– Я МУЗЫКАНТ! УНИЧТОЖИТЬ! УНИЧТОЖИТЬ! ВЫ НЕ ПОСМЕЕТЕ! УНИЧТОЖИТЬ! ОТПУСТИТЬ! ИСКУССТВО ВЕЧНО! – он отчаянно отмахивался от них обоими щупами, забыв, что никакого оружия при нем уже давно нет.  
– А он мне нравится, – протянул Омега, – у него нет оружия, он забавный. Давайте его оставим у нас?  
– Кажется, он такой же, как мы, – изрек Альфа. – Отведите его в медотсек и дайте отдохнуть.  
– Я могу снять с него броню, восстановление будет куда быстрее, – сказал Омега и приблизился к новенькому, который замер, вслушиваясь в невозмутимый разговор.  
– Я ВАМ НРАВЛЮСЬ? ВЫ НЕ ОТПРАВИТЕ МЕНЯ В УБЕЖИЩЕ?  
– Убежище – для сумасшедших, а мы просто исследователи, – сказал Бета. – И у нас есть имена. Я Бета, это Альфа, а рядом с тобой – Омега.  
– У МЕНЯ НЕТ ИМЕНИ, ЗАТО ЕСТЬ ВОТ ЭТО, – Голубенький открыл отсек брони и достал оттуда трубку с дырками. Из баз данных он знал, что названий у нее много и для каждого есть своя определенная форма. Название именно этой дудки-трубки-флейты он не помнил.  
Внезапно Альфа и Бета ринулись к ней так быстро, что столкнулись боками.  
– Как?  
– Откуда?  
– Это же она???  
Омега был ближе всех, так что предмет достался ему.  
– Блокфлейта. Определенно похожа, но все-таки не она. Значит, Доктор не в опасности.  
– ВРАГ ДАЛЕКОВ?  
– Наш друг, который нас спас и дал нам имена. Мы расскажем тебе о нем после того, как ты отдохнешь.  
– А ИМЯ ДАДИТЕ? – внезапно заволновался Голубенький.  
– И имя дадим, и самоучитель игры на флейте тебе найдем.  
Голубенький счастливо выдохнул. Злоключения закончилось. Да здравствуют приключения! Эти далеки были настолько не похожи на остальных, что даже говорили не так! Э-мо-ци-о-наль-но. И он так научится. И на флейте играть тоже.  
Обязательно.


End file.
